objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Objects (Re-Made)
*Note: Episodes 1 and 2 have a Blue border due to them being Re-Pasted from the old page. | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| |} Episode 3: Acromanic Stampede The Host: 'Last time on Ultimate Objects! '''The Host: '''Spokane! The contestants were forced to work together once again and travel to Spokane from Seattle. Firey was captured by someone unknown, and later revealed it to be Speaker Box. Pencil became ticked after Match's elimination, beat up Leafy and left her there, and was voted off by Firey. '''The Host: '''2 down, 22 to go! Who will win? Who will lose? And who will become the '''Ultimate Object? '''Find out! *After intro* *Inside Team Islanders' cabin* '''Blocky: '''Great. We've lost two competetors, and now we have some weird paintbrush on our team. '''Paintbrush: '''Hey! Not very nice >_> '''Pin: '''At least we're now a team without Leafy! '''Eraser: '''Yeah that's true, but now we got dead weight on our team! '''Paintbrush: '''Yeah. Yourself, Eraser. >_< '''TB: '''Okay, guys! Calm down! '''Pen: '''Be quiet, Tennis Ball. You don't even have arms! '''Eraser: '''What are you anyways? A boy or a girl? '''Paintbrush: '''Are you serious!? I'm obviously a--- ''*A horn goes off* 'The Host: '''Contestants! Come to the courthouse immediately! ''*15 minutes later* 'Firey: '''Hey! What's going on? Shouldn't they be doing the challenge? '''The Host: '''I have an announcement to make. Because of the Speaker Box, we're now on budget cuts. As a result, Firey, you're fired. '''Everyone: '''What!? '''Firey: '''How is firing me gonna help the pain? '''The Host: '''Because now, you're a contestant! Firey, go stand over there with Team Islanders. *Firey walks over* '''Firey: '''Well, at least I'm with people I know! '''Blocky: '*Mean growl* 'Firey: '(Talking to himself) People that want to kill me DX 'The Host: '''I hope you like rodeos, because today, we'll be going to Calgary, Alberta! '''Leafy: '''I love rodeos! '''Nickel: '''You're one weird person, Leafy xD '''The Host: '''Since you'll be crossing the border again, we've provided you with horses, but we could only afford one for each team. '''Firey: '''Oh no! I'll burn the horse! D: '''TB: '''You're worrying to much, Firey! You can sit on my head if you want. '''Firey: '''Really? Thanks! '''Leafy: ':) '''The Host: '''We've also provided you with a map. You're looking for the Calgary Saddledome, home of the hockey team '''Calgary Flames. Firey: 'Well that's just ironic xD '''The Host: '''So! Everyone ready? '''Paintbrush: '''Well actually, I had a question about--- '''The Host: '''START!!! '''Leafy: '''Everyone! Get on! *Everyone get's on* '''Leafy: '''Yee-haw! *Kicks the horse* *Horse starts running* '''OJ: '''Wow! Nice job Leafy! '''Salt: '''Yeah... Nice job OJ... UHHH, I mean Leafy! <:D '''OJ and Pepper: '''o_0 '''Paintbrush: '''Let's see... If TB sits in front, me in back, Firey up top... '''Eraser: '''Out of my way! I wanna try this! '''Blocky: '''Coming up! ''*Pin tries to go up but stabs horse in the a**. Get it? a**?* 'Horse: '''NEIGHHHH!!! *Starts running* '''Pen: '''Oh no! Blocky and Eraser are gone! '''Paintbrush: '''and Pin! D: '''Firey: '''What will we do! '''The Host: '''Find out after the break! *After the break* '''Marshmallow: '''I don't see the other contestants '''Pepper: '''Great! We got a lead! '''Nickel: '''Hey wait. Our horse--- he's slowing down! '''Baseball: '''Do you think it might be because of my so-called "chubbiness?" ''*The horse collapses* 'Fanny: '''We'll take that as a yes. ''*Team Outcasts passes them* 'Salt: '''Nice going, Baseball! >:( '''Baseball: '''Heh heh. *Oh god* ''*Team Islanders* 'TB: '''So what do we do? '''Firey: '''I guess we'll have to improvise :/ '''Pen: '''Good idea, Firey. Let's see... '''Paintbrush: '''We got some wood, some leaves, grass, a flower--- '''Firey: '''Oh I don't Flower, she's mean. '''Pen: '''Well, what else are we gonna do? We've lost 3 of our friends... well, 2 friends and Pin. '''Paintbrush: '''Why do you hate Pin? She's pretty nice. '''Pen: '''Yeah, well, don't tell her I said that. ''*Team Outcasts* 'Robot Flower: '''Faster! Faster! GO GO GO! '''Dictionary: '''How exciting! *Opens up* Calgary! A city build in the region of Alberta. It is famous for the Calgary Stampede, an event where millions attend. '''David: '''Awww seriously? '''Fanny: '''I find that intersting, David! >:( '''Dictionary: '''I still can't believe what happened to Leafy yesterday. That was just cruel. '''Ruby: '''Yeah, it was suprising! D: '''Robot Flower: '''Whatever, I see the finish! '''Marker: '''That's awesome! I can't wait to get first place! ''*They cross the finish line* 'The Host: '''Team Outcasts, congradulations, you are 1st place. '''Team Outcasts: '''Yeah! '''Fries: '*Eating fries* '''Marker: -_- *Team Islanders* Pen: 'Ugh... we've been... walking for... ever! '''Paintbrush: '''Where is... the finish??? '''TB: '''Hey... do you see.. that? '''Firey: '''It's Blocky and Eraser on the horse! '''Paintbrush: '''And Pin! '''Pin: '''Hey guys! '''Blocky: ':D 'TB: '''How'd you find us, let alone turn the horse around? '''Eraser: '''Long story. I still don't know how Pin did it! '''Pen: '''Wait... Pin? '''Pin: ':) 'Eraser: '''We need to go quick. Team Acromania lost their horse, but they're almost at Calgary! '''Firey: '''Let's go! ''*Team Acromania* '''Salt: '''Well, we don't have our horse anymore, thanks to Baseball. '''Baseball: '''Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's not my fault I'm chubby. '''Salt: '''Oh yeah? Well I guess your ''mommy ''is to blame! '''Baseball: '''No! You don't not talk about my mom like that! '''Salt: '''Come at me bro! '''Leafy: '''Guys stop! I can see the finish line! '''OJ: '''And I can see Team Islanders! '''Nickel: '''Run!!! ''The Host: Looks like the teams are neck and neck '''TB: '''Guys! Slow down! I'm slipping! '''Pin: '''Speed up! We can beat the other team! '''The Host: '''It's gonna be a photo finish! ''*They cross at the same time* 'Eraser: '''It's a... tie? '''The Host: '''No wait! In the horizon! TB and Baseball haven't crossed yet! '''TB: '''Baseball! Give up! '''Baseball: '''No! How bout you! '''TB: '''Grrr!! *Throws a twig at Baseball, screwing him up* ''*TB crosses* 'The Host: '''Team Islanders win! Which means that Team Acromania, after two 1st place finishes, you will be going to elimination. '''Salt: '''Grrrrrr!!!! *Looks at Baseball* '''Baseball: '*Oh no...* *At elimination* 'The Host: '''Since Firey was fired, you will be voting who to be eliminated! '''Salt: '''Sweet! '''The Host: '''So the following recieved no votes! ...Pepper, OJ, Nickel, Leafy and Apple! '''The Host: '''Baseball, Marshmallow and Salt. You all recieved at least 1 vote. '''The Host: '''Marshmallow, you recieved only 1 vote, from Apple. '''Marshmallow: '''Well that figures. '''Apple: '<_< '''The Host: '''So Baseball and Salt, one of you will be eliminated. By a vote of 4-3-1, the final person safe is: '''Baseball: 'D:' Salt: '>_> '''Baseball: '''DDD: '''Salt: '>__> 'The Host: '''Salt! '''Salt: '''Heh heh. See ya never, Baseball! '''Baseball: '''Well, I guess Lightbulb was right. I'm chubby, and I payed the consequences. '''The Host: '''This elimination ceremony is over! Baseball, the cab of shame awaits. ''*Baseball leaves* 'Nickel: '*whispers to Salt* You shouldn't have done that. 'Salt: '''My fellow competetor, you don't know what's next >:) '''The Host: '''The chubby Baseball is gone. Get some shut eye. Head back to your cabins. ''*They leave* '''The Host: '''3 down, 21 to go! Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on '''Ultimate Objects! Baseball's final words: Baseball: '''God! I wanted to win so badly! I guess Lightbulb was right about me. '''Baseball: '''Now I'm eliminated, thanks to Salt, and now I'm going some place where I'm gonna be stuck with two girls! (Match and Pencil) '''Baseball: '''Well, I hope Nickel hits home plate, cause I've strucken out. '''Baseball: '''I'll be back, Salt, sooner than you imagine! Ultimate Objects Episode 4: Splash Attack '''The Host: '''Last time on Ultimate Objects! '''The Host: '''Calgary! Home of the Calgary Stampede, and the Calgary Flames. Firey ended up getting fired and placed as a contestant. Leafy made a quick impression on her new team, while Paintbrush... didn't. However, Baseball ended up losing the challenge for his team for being so clumsy, and was voted out in the first ever voting for the contestants! '''The Host: '''We've knocked out 3 players: Match, Pencil and Baseball. Let's find out who will survive, who will thrive, and who will become the '''Ultimate Object! *After intro* 'Marker: '''Are you kiding me? You've been using us this whole time! '''Robot Flower: '''And I've been helping you losers! '''Marker: '''Oh sure. You "help" us by making us do your dirty work and treat you like a god! '''Robot flower: '''Which I AM, thank you very much. '''Marker: '''No you aren't! You're just a piece of junk that is ripped off of a BFDI character and bosses people around! '''Robot Flower: '''That's it! Prepare to die! '''Dictionary: '''Break it up, guys! '''Robot Flower and Marker: '''Shut up Dictionary! '''Dictionary: '''What if I don't want to? I have my voice, everyone has their voice. '''Fries: '*Eating fries* 'TV: '''Uhhh... well, Dictionary is right. We have a right to be here, and you've been dominating us Robot Flower! '''Marker: '>:) 'Dictionary: '''And youuuuuuu *Points at Marker*, I thought I was wrong about you, but I'm actually right. You are *opens up* a purple marker that plays by his own rules and misbehaves! '''Marker: '''Whatever, I'm outta here... *Outside the cabins* '''Leafy: '''It is so great that you are now in the game Firey :) '''Firey: '''Yeah, I guess it is. Especially to be with you Leafy :) '''Leafy: '''I just hope I am not kicked out soon. We have so much time to be together :D '''Firey: '''But that's the problem Leafy. We're on seperate teams, me on Team Islanders, you on Team Acromania. If we stay together for too long, our teams will kick us out. '''OJ: '*walks out of his cabin* Hey Leafy! How's it going? '''Leafy: '''Good! You know Firey, right? '''OJ: '''Yeah, that's why I came out here. Firey, we need to tell you something. '''Leafy: '''We do? '''OJ: '''Yeah, we do. Listen, Firey, Leafy and I are in an outcast alliance. I'm also trying to get Dictionary in, but the point is, Firey, we need you in our alliance. Category:Ultimate Objects Category:Firey Category:Leafy Category:Pencil Category:Pen Category:Pepper Category:Salt Category:Match Category:Ruby Category:Robot Flower Category:TB Category:Paintbrush Category:Eraser Category:Marshmallow Category:Marker Category:Fanny Category:Apple Category:The Host Category:Blocky Category:OJ Category:Nickel Category:Baseball Category:Dictionary Category:David Category:Fries Category:Pin